WWF WrestleMania 2000
Natsume (Game Boy Color) |publisher = |designer = |engine = |composer = Kouji Niikura (N64) Yukie Sugawara (N64) Iku Mizutani (GBC) |released = Nintendo 64 Game Boy Color |genre = Professional wrestling Fighting |modes = Single player multiplayer |platforms = Nintendo 64 Game Boy Color }} WWF WrestleMania 2000 is a professional wrestling video game originally released in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 (N64) console. It was based on the World Wrestling Federation's (WWF) annual pay-per-view, WrestleMania. Despite the fact that this game is based upon Wrestlemania 2000, the game was released five months prior (and four months prior on the Game Boy Color), to the actual PPV itself, therefore resulting in using the stage design from the previous event, WrestleMania XV, instead. Released at the height of the WWF's Attitude Era, WrestleMania 2000 was the first WWF game released by THQ. The wrestling company ended its long relationship with Acclaim Entertainment after witnessing the video game success of its competitor, World Championship Wrestling (WCW), on behalf of THQ. WrestleMania 2000 shares its game engine with the Japan-only release Virtual Pro Wrestling 2: Ōdō Keishō. The game would be succeeded by WWF No Mercy in 2000. Gameplay WrestleMania 2000 uses the game engine previously seen in WCW/nWo Revenge. More than 50 WWF wrestlers were included in the game, and, with the exception of existing superstars' move sets, all of them can be edited to the player's liking. Using the same system, the Create-a-Wrestler mode is extensive. The player is able to create a highly detailed wrestler with an extensive library of wrestling moves. Usual WWF modes such as Royal Rumble and King of the Ring modes are included, along with a pay-per-view mode, enabling the player to either recreate or create unique pay-per-views with TV-style features. Players can also create up to eight belts and put them up for contest. The story mode places the player on the long road to WWF glory. Starting out as a rookie, the player gradually works their way up the ladder and earns opportunities to gain various WWF titles, win various tournaments, be challenged by various wrestlers and ultimately main-event at WrestleMania 2000. Although the story mode is long and extensive in the number of matches in which it pits the player, there are no branching story lines and if the player loses a match it is simply recorded as a loss in their win-loss record. In fact, wrestlers are expected to defend each title in pay-per-view events. For example, if one holds the European Championship, Intercontinental Championship, WWF Tag Team Championship, and the WWF Title, the player must defend all four in one pay-per-view event. There are often feuds at different parts in the storyline, occasionally with one wrestler calling out another wrestler in the ring. Also, feuding wrestlers often interrupt matches, helping the opponent. However, the season continues whether or not the player wins or loses matches. If the player progresses through a winning season with a created wrestler and then starts a new season as a new created wrestler, the first character will still be used in season mode. Features prepares to execute his finisher, the Rock Bottom, on Ken Shamrock]] The game features several arenas at which WWF held events in 1998 and 1999. There are also arenas based on each WWF television show, such as Sunday Night Heat, Raw is War, as well as other pay-per-view venues of the time. This was the first WWF game to allow players to edit their favorite superstars (i.e. putting the Big Boss Man in Ken Shamrock's trunks) and also be able to create alternate attires for each wrestler, as each character in the game has four templates that can be individually edited and switched between using the left and right 'C' buttons. If the player make changes that he or she does not like, a default button puts the original costume in the slot they were using. It was also the first THQ produced Nintendo 64 title to feature a "Create a Wrestler" mode. In addition to the numerous default and secret characters, several other realistic likenesses and movesets in the create-a-wrestler mode make it possible to add even more characters. Some examples include The Road Warriors, Hulk Hogan, Taka Michinoku, and Davey Boy Smith. Also, some taunts and move sets were carried over from WCW/nWo Revenge, allowing the player to create and include WCW wrestlers such as Goldberg, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Diamond Dallas Page, and Macho Man Randy Savage. The drawback to the create-a-wrestler mode is the fact that there are limited slots available due to memory space, but players can edit the individual templates in the character models to include four different characters with separate appearances which allows a great deal of flexibility. However, wrestlers in the same template are forced to have the same moves. Additionally, by making two superstars' entrance music the same, if they are a real-life tag team they will be introduced as such; for instance, matching the Road Dogg and Mr. Ass's themes would lead to them being introduced together as The New Age Outlaws before a tag team match. Also, some features are implemented in the game that were not seen in WCW/nWo Revenge, such as a Cage Match and a First Blood mode. Reversals and counter moves were also made much more commonplace. A normally unselectable Computer Intelligence mode can also be accessed using a GameShark code, as well as WCW and nWo ring aprons. This game's roster is notable compared to both the preceding WWF Attitude and its successor WWF Smackdown!. It is the only THQ WWF game where Droz, Chaz (Mosh), Thrasher and Jeff Jarrett are playable, with each of them leaving the company the same year. It is also the only one where Scott Taylor and Brian Christopher are in their earlier "Too Much" gimmick, and the only game where Shawn Stasiak 's shortlived gimmick as "Meat" is playable (he would soon after leave for WCW and return after the buyout in 2001). It is one of only two games in which Michael Hayes is playable (the other being WCW World Championship Wrestling from a decade prior). In addition, one of The Godfather's Hos is a playable character despite not being a wrestler. Signature taunts In WWF Wrestlemania 2000, many players have their signature taunts, such as Stone Cold Steve Austin flipping off an opponent or Mr. Ass mooning another wrestler. Also, by pressing in a different direction on the joystick, a different taunt is performed. Rotating the joystick counter clock wise results in the player mimicking his opponent's taunt. Roster SuperStars *Albert *Al Snow *Big Boss Man *Big Show *Bradshaw *Brian Christopher *Chaz *Chris Jericho *Christian *D'Lo Brown *Droz *Edge *Faarooq *Gangrel *Gerald Brisco *Godfather *Hardcore Holly *Jeff Hardy *Jeff Jarrett *Kane *Ken Shamrock *Mark Henry *Matt Hardy *Meat *Mideon *Mr. Ass *Mr. McMahon *Pat Patterson *Road Dogg *Scott Taylor *Shane McMahon *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Steve Blackman *Test *The Blue Meanie *The Rock *Thrasher *Triple H *The Undertaker *Val Venis *Viscera *X-Pac |} Divas *Chyna *Debra *Ivory *Jacqueline *Terri Runnels *Tori Unlockables All Characters are unlocked by playing the Road To Wrestlemania mode: *Cactus Jack - Defend the Hardcore Title 3 times *Dude Love - Win the King Of The Ring tournament and the win the WWF Title at Summerslam *Jerry "The King" Lawler - At the begin of Wrestlemania alongside Jim Ross *Jim Ross - At the begin of Wrestlemania alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler *Paul Bearer - Play one month as The Undertaker *Shawn Michaels Win the WWF title match at Wrestlemania and he will challenge you for match *Stephanie McMahon - Play one month as Test Advertising and release In a TV commercial promoting the game, The Rock becomes furious at how the game includes his name, likeness, and move-set. At the end of the ad, he threatens to shove copies of the game up Santa Claus's "candy-ass." Some copies of WWF WrestleMania 2000 shipped with a special card containing four holograms of the in game action, such as a wrestler's entrance or finishing move. Reception | Allgame_N64 = | EGM_N64 = 8.25/10 | GameFan_N64 = 100% | GI_GBC = 7.25/10 | GI_N64 = 9/10 | GamePro_N64 = | GameRev_N64 = C− | GSpot_N64 = 7.1/10 | IGN_GBC = 6/10 | IGN_N64 = 8.9/10 | NP_N64 = 8/10 | GR_GBC = 64% | GR_N64 = 85% }} The N64 version of the game received "favorable" reviews, while the Game Boy Color version received "mixed" reviews, according to video game review aggregator GameRankings. In the final edition of Nintendo Power, WWF WrestleMania 2000 was ranked number 223 in a list of the best games released on Nintendo consoles, namely for its massive roster and positive game-play ability. The game is still considered to be one of the best wrestling games of all time. The game sold more than one million copies by January 2000. See also *''Virtual Pro Wrestling'' *List of licensed wrestling video games *List of fighting games References External links * * Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:1999 video games Category:Natsume (company) games Category:THQ games Category:WWE video games Category:Asmik Ace Entertainment games Category:Syn Sophia games Category:WrestleMania video games Category:Sports video games with career mode Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Professional wrestling games